


Let's Get A Pet!

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: Let’s get a fish, that’s simple! How’d we get home with a puppy?





	Let's Get A Pet!

**Author's Note:**

> as requested on my tumblr

The house was quiet. You moved in with Julian in a little spot that was for sale on his part of town, it was a happy home but something was missing. The final piece to finishing up this place and really making it home. It had been a long time since Julian felt like a place was really home, he was always hopping around, causing trouble in so many places and he was ready to settle in with you, but still he felt the same. 

“You feel it’s a little blah too huh?” You ask fixing your face into a look of distaste. Julian merely hums in response while he fidgets with a photo that’s framed on the wall. “Maybe a new addition to the family is needed?” You say teasing, you watch as his face grows a deep shade of red. “What, er, what did you have in mind dear?” He questions sheepishly. “I’m only teasing, I’m thinking about a pet silly!” Relief washes over your lover’s face and he clutches his chest. “Oh, thank gods, I don’t think I was quite ready for the other thing! But uh, what kind of pet? Something simple or are you looking for a challenge?” Julian walks over to you grinning and puts his hands on your waist and pulls you close as he waits for your response. “I have enough of a challenge with you darling, how about a little fish! That’ll be fun and easy!” You say as you nudge him in a teasing way. “Oh, that hurt.” He pouts, but he’s quick to continue. “A fish sounds nice, let’s name them Bubbles” 

With that, you both head to the pet store on the other side of Vesuvia, you made a date of it. At the store there was an arrangement of all types of animals, dogs, cats, birds, lizards, and of course the fish. Immediately Julian drifts towards the fish, eyeing each one until he finds the brightest most interesting fish in all of the tanks. “Ah, how about this little guy? What do you thi-.” You were nowhere to be found when he turned to face you. Confused, Julian strolls around the shop only to find you ogling the puppies. He smiles softly, you looked so precious being so fascinated by the pups. “Oh _____ did we not come here for a fish, and a fish only?” He exclaims as he walks over to look over your shoulder at the dogs. You smile and turn to him, excitement dancing in your eyes. “But Julian, they’re so cute! Look at how happy they are! I think they all love me!” You say, intertwining your fingers together into one fist and bringing it to your chest. You silently plead to Julian to entertain the thought of going home with a dog, using puppy eyes of your own to break down his will power to fight back. He takes one look at you and breaks. “I can’t say no when you look at me like that, my darling. Which one are you thinking about?” You squeal and leap up at the fact that you both with raise a puppy together. You quickly point out the happiest puppy of the bunch. “That one, they’re so fluffy!” Julian smiles and pats the small of your back, he quickly makes conversation with the shop keep to purchase the dog of your dreams. 

On the way home you hold the puppy close in your arms and Julian couldn’t be more in love with the both of you. “They remind me of the time I had Brundle. Anyway, since we didn’t get the fish, we’re naming the dog Bubbles! No if ands or buts about it!” You giggle and push into Julian jokingly. “That name is perfect.”


End file.
